comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Jordan
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Jesse Jordan is a simple mechanic, but is also a drummer for the Gothic band Dark Evolution. Background Jesse Jordan was born to Jill Jordan. Jesse's biological dad skipped out long before. Jesse's mother loved her son, and did not bother with any male suitors, but instead tried to be the best mother for Jesse. They grew up poor in New York, mother having a multitude of odd and part time jobs. He grew up watching his mother, and by the time he was able he would help her fold laundry, wash floors, dust furniture. As he got older, he could do more like sewing. This allowed his mother to take even more jobs. This allowed him to have a least a constant roof and food in his stomach. Jesse went to school because his mother insisted he get a good education. He had a hard time, because he did not like all the rules and ways he had to do things. He constantly wanted to do it a different ways, and he filled stifled. In late elementary he joined band, picking drums. He had a natural talent, but practice when he could. Jesse continued to help his mother as he trudged through school. During middle school he started shop and hanging out with the other poor kids. Jesse became more obviously aware of the rich and poor. He was ignored and often put down by the rich kids, but he saw them as a spoiled and undeserving of their wealth. This fueled his anger. If he didn't have is outlet, drumming, he would have been suspended a lot more. In high school Jesse got some of his own part time jobs. He gave all the money to his mother, except for the few clothes he bought at the Goodwill. On his 16th birthday his mother surprised him with a motorcycle. It was beat-up and patched work, but it was his. He started taking auto shop so he could learn not only to repair his motorcycle and to learn a skill to do something after highs school. His motorcycle allowed him to work in delivery. One night after working late, Jesse returned home. The door was ajar, and he opened it wider. His mother was dead, lying on her chest, blood oozing around her. A numb settled over him, he called the police and then moved to stroke his mother's hair. When he was free, and his mother was gone, Jesse ran. He had no direction, but he had to run. As dawn lit up the sky, Jesse finally slowed down. He was amazed he was about 30 miles from his home and was not even tired. He started the run back, and even though it took him six hours, he made it home and still, not tired. However, this was the least of his problems. He did not have a home or a mother. He spent the next year in foster home, those who tried to buy his love, trust or whatever were met with rebellion. Those that expected hard work for his place were met with respect. He continued to work in auto shop and practicing the drums. He even did a few fill-ins for bands, gaining some respect in high school among his peers. When he turned 17 he got himself emancipated. He got a place over an auto-mechanic shop that he worked in occasionally, for low rent as long as he worked. With no neighbors he was free to practice his drums, his drug, and his way to release from the rest of the world. The memory of his run forgotten, consumed by his grief with of his mother. Eighteen and graduation. He finished and actually received a music scholarship, but he ignored it. He instead had heard a band looking for a more of a permanent position. It would still be part-time, whenever they had a gig, but he had been following them sometime and liked their music, the message. Personality *Rebellious: If Jesse is confronted with restraints or confined in someway he will push away to free himself. He will react usually using sarcasm and words first, but he might push the limits if he feels totally overwhelmed by the constraints. *Caregiver: He was always there for his Mom, and when he finds someone one who is truly in need, he will give that person all he has, even if it is the shirt off his back. He knows life is hard, and that a helping hand can be a lifesaver. *Frugal: Jesse has been poor his whole life, so he has learned to use his money wisely and only for what he needs. Some might call him as cheapskate. *Sarcastic: To keep people away, his distrust of people, he uses sarcasm. This has been helpful in keeping people away, but it hasn't really helped make many friends. Only those who can see beyond the sarcasm know that he is a good soul. Logs *2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour - The opening tour of the Dark Evolution's second tour, and two things are discovered...they now have a mutant following and Friends of Humanity hates them lots and lots! (MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap) Category:Marvel Retired